Powerhouse takes a trip to Greece
by EarthsChampion
Summary: Conner had decided to try and surprise Cassie with a surprise vacation to Greece.


While Cassie was busy in Chicago, Conner decided to take it upon himself and pack two suitcases for a surprise trip to Greece. He knew that Cassie hasn't been there in such a long time, so he thought it would be a great getaway from the Kent Farm for a while. Krypto helped Conner with the suitcases and reminded him to bring his Superman outfit. "I can't buddy; me and Cassie made a promise. When we are on vacation, it's as Conner and Cassie, not Superman and Wonder Woman.

Krypto growled a bit again and plopped the Superman costume onto the bed. "Krypto, I can't." He said as he bent down and rubbed Krypto's neck. "How about this, I'll bring my Superboy shirt, the one that Cassie loves to wear. That sound okay, boy?" Krypto barked happily and licked Conner's face. "Okay, okay I get it, it's a good idea." Conner then stood up and finished up his packing before he heard the door open.

"Conner? Are you here?" Cassie asked softly as she closed the door behind her. She instantly felt Conner's chest press against her back, and his arms wrap around her stomach. "I hope this is you, Conner." She said with a light giggle as she closed her eyes and smiled from feeling Conner's body pressed to her own.

Conner kissed her neck and her cheek a few times before placing his thumb and finger on her chin to turn her head to face him. "Who else would it be? Krypto?" He said with a light laugh as he kissed her lips tenderly.

She smiled within the kiss before turning around in Conner's arms, pressing her chest to his as well as wrapping her own arms around his neck. "Definitely not." She said with a light laugh before kissing his nose. "He's not that good of a kisser." She said with a smirk before hearing a small whine coming from Krypto which couldn't help but make her laugh a bit.

"She's just kidding, buddy." He said with a light laugh to Krypto before looking back at Cassie as his arms wrapped around her. "How was Chicago? Are you hurt at all?" He noticed a cut on her cheek; he frowned as he lifted his hand and placed it on her face, his thumb moving over the cut. "Who were you up against? Cheetah?"

She nodded and nuzzled into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "She was just a little too fast for me. But I got her in the end." She then winced a bit as her back tensed up. "I guess that's not the only place where she scratched me." She said with a shrug and a small smile as she tried to make him smile, but his frown didn't leave his face. "I'm okay, Conner, see?" She said as she tilted her head and kissed him softly.

"Come on; let me help bandage you up." He said softly as he held her hand and flew with her to the bathroom upstairs. He sat her on top of the toilet as he grabbed a mini-med kit in the cabinet. He knelt down and helped her with her boots. "Anywhere specific that's giving you the most pain?" He asked softly as he looked up at her and held her hands.

"Just my back and thighs, other than that I'm okay." She said softly as she took off her shirt chest piece so that she was only in her tank-top. "I think we should do this in the bedroom, that way I can actually lay down, y'know?" Cassie said softly as she placed her hands on Conner's shoulders to help herself stand up.

Conner held her close to him as he walked with her to their bedroom. He moved the suitcases off the bed and sat her down gently. "Sorry about the suitcases, I was just re-arranging our closet." He said as he helped her with her armor, noticing the scratches. "Just a little too fast for ya, hu?"

"Okay, I wasn't exactly ready to fight Cheetah, but I had to, y'know that." She said as she sat on the bed and pouted as she looked up at him.

Conner sighed and shook his head before placing a hand on her face again. "I know Cass, I know. I just...I just wish I could've been there to help you, that way you wouldn't get as hurt."

Cassie held Conner's wrist and looked up at him. "Well, you're helping me right now, aren't you? Unless you're just trying to play 'Doctor' with me." She said with a smirk and a light laugh before kissing Conner's hand. "Kon, how you feel right now, is how I always feel when you go up against someone like Metallo. He can actually kill you, but I have to have faith and trust that you'll take care of it on your own. That's the key in being teammates, and in marriage." She lifted his ring finger and twirled his ring of matrimony. "You have to trust me in defeating enemies on my own." Her face turned into a frown as she nuzzled into his hand and looked up at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Cassie, you know I do. I just...you know I've always been protective of you, even during the days of Young Justice." He said as he caressed her cheek. "Ever since Tana...I could never think about losing someone I love ever again, especially you, above anyone else. There were and still are so many times that I would throw my life in front of you so that you could live. But, I will do my best to be more trusting and not as protective of you. I'm sorry, Cass." He said with a frown as he made eye contact with her.

"Do you swear on the River Styx?" She asked as she blushed a bit from his words.

He listened to her and nodded as a small smile grew on his face. "I swear, Cassie. I promise."

She smiled and blushed as she looked up at him. "That's my Superman." She then lifted her head and kissed him tenderly before wincing a bit, "Gods I hate this." She mumbled as she leaned forward a bit. "My back is killing me."

"That's because you have three giant claw marks across it. Hold on, this will help numb the pain a bit." Conner said as he took a deep breath before softly using his ice-breath on Cassie's back.

Feeling the cold air sent a shiver up Cassie's spine, she gripped his arms as she bit her tongue. "C-C-Cold. R-Really cold."

"It's just to numb it, sweetheart. That way when I put the medical stuff on it, it won't burn like the flames of Hades." He said with a laugh as he began to clean her wounds. Ever since he and Cassie have dated, he asked her to teach him about Greek mythology, especially since she is living proof the gods exist. Not only that, but their favorite book series are the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan.

She smiled as she rested her head on Conner's arm. "It does make it feel better." She said as she closed her eyes as winced a bit. "Ow. Are you stitching me up or bandaging me, Kon?"

"That's really infected, Cass." Conner said with a frown as he blew on it to numb it even more. "If I make my breath any colder to numb it, you'll have frostbite. I'll be quick, I'm almost done."

"Put that super-speed of yours to work!" Cassie yelled as she tightened her grip on his arm.

He quickly disinfected her scratches and then wrapped the bandages around her stomach and back. "I don't think you'll be able to fight until that heals. And that was just your back; I didn't even take care of your thighs yet. Maybe I should take you to the Watchtower."

"No, I'm fine-" she winced in pain as she sat up. "Really Kon, I'm okay." Cassie gave a weak smile as she held his hands in her own. "Thank you for being my doctor."

"Only because you're my Rose." He said with a smirk to her.

"Really? You had to make a Doctor Who reference?" She asked with a light laugh as she shook her head.

"What? You set it up, I put it in play." He kissed her softly before lifting her up. "Cass, you need real doctors and nurses to help you. I'm taking you to the Med-Bay."

"Conner, I'm o-" she began to say before Conner interrupted.

"No, you're not okay, Cassie. You're in pain and the scratches are deep." Conner said as he put on her sweat pants and t-shirt. "I'll get Doctor Sarah Charles to help you out quickly."

"Conner, I can just rest up here." She said softly as she placed a hand on his face.

"You're in a lot of pain, Cassie. And the sooner you get patched up by an actual doctor, the sooner you can come home and-" He cut himself off and frowned as he kissed her hand.

Cassie caressed his cheek and turned his head to face her. "Come home and what, sweetie? What is it?" She asked softly with a frown as she kissed his nose.

Conner sighed before repeating himself softly. "The sooner you can come home, and the sooner I can take you on a surprise trip to Greece that I've been planning as an early birthday present." He kissed her forehead gently leaned his head into her hand.

She blinked a few times blushed "What?" His words replayed in her head a few times as she realized what he told her. "Y-You were going to take me to Greece?" She asked softly as she looked up at him.

He nodded and looked to her. "It was supposed to be a surprise. You haven't been there in what feels like a lifetime. And I know that Greece means a lot to you because of your heritage and Diana and the Amazons. So, I packed the suitcases while you were in Chicago, and we could've left once you came home." He frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry, Cassie."

"Conner..." She turned his head to face her and then caressed his cheek some more. "You are by far the most affectionate, romantic, caring, loving, and sweetest guy that I've ever known." Cassie lifted her head to kiss his lips multiple times. "I love you so much, I could be anywhere with you and be happy, you don't need to take me to Greece."

"I just wanted to do something special for you." He said softly as he looked at her, still red from her kisses.

"Sweetie, everything you do for me is special in my book." Cassie said with a smile before kissing him tenderly once more. "Thank you, Conner." She said as she slowly released from the kiss and looked up at him.

Conner smiled and kissed her cheek. "So does this mean you'll let me take you to the Med-Bay?"

She sighed happily and laughed a bit. "Yeah yeah, take me to the stupid Med-Bay."

He laughed with her as he carried her to the basement where their teleport-pad was located. "User 001. Superman." Conner said as stepped on. They were both then transported to the Watchtower's Main Deck. He began to fly her to the Med-Bay while being greeted by the heroes they passed by.

Once Conner placed her on one of the beds, Dr. Sarah Charles entered the room. "How are you doing today Cassie?"

"Do you want my opinion, or my husbands?" Cassie asked with a laugh as she held Conner's hand.

"That's true." Sarah said with a light laugh before looking to Conner. "How is Cassie doing today, Conner?"

"Cheetah gave her a hard time today. I tried to help with her back as best as I could, and she also had claw marks on her thighs."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll get it done as fast as I can." She said as she went to the phone and called for a few nurses to help.

"How long do you think it will, Doc?" Cassie asked as she looked to the doctor.

"You'll be out within the hour, depending on how severe the scratches are. But you don't seem to be losing heavy amounts of blood, so we will stitch you up and that should take about thirty minutes. Conner, why don't you leave so we can continue." Sarah said as she walked to the bed along with the nurses.

Conner turned to Cassie and frowned. "You'll be okay?" He asked softly as he kissed her hand.

Cassie nodded and smiled. "I'm in good hands, Conner. Why don't you go patrol Metropolis for a bit, and I'll call you when I'm good to go." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "I love you." She said with a smile to him.

"I love you too." Conner said with a smile before looking to Sarah. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice, doctor."

"Hey, when Superman and Wonder Woman call, you can't exactly say no." Sarah said with a light laugh before leading Conner out the door.

Once he closed the door behind himself, Conner flew to his room in the upper part of the Watchtower, where he kept another Superman outfit. He flew out from the Hangar and entered the last layer of Earth's atmosphere. He closed his eyes and used his super-hearing to listen to all the sounds from the world below him. He heard screaming coming from Gotham, which he flew to as fast as he could. One of Gotham's police blimps lost an engine and was descending rapidly into a building. Conner flew in front of it and clenched it as he did his best to lift it up and gently land it where it was supposed to.

He waved at the civilians and then noticed Tim next to the gargoyle of a Church. He flew up and then swung around so no one would notice him flying to Tim. "It's still a bit early for the Batman to make an appearance, isn't it?" Conner said with a light laugh as he landed next to him.

Tim smirked before looking to Conner. "Early? Yeah, but crime doesn't exactly rest."

"Whatever you say, Bruce." He said with a laugh. "So does this make you a fruit bat since you also come out in the day?"

"What brought you to Gotham, Conner?" Tim asked to quickly change the subject.

Conner let out a sigh before answering. "Cassie fought Cheetah in Chicago, she got hurt pretty bad, and I'm waiting for Dr. Charles to finish stitching her up."

"Is Cassie hurt badly? Like, severely?" Tim asked with a frown as he stood from his crouched position.

"Thankfully no. It just sucks because I've been planning this trip to Greece with her, but now it's ruined." He said with a frown as he scratched the back of his head.

"You can still go to Greece, you two can fly." Tim said as he turned to face him.

"Yeah but...I kinda wanted to do this as a normal couple. Buy plane tickets, all that stuff."

"That's a really long flight, Conner." Tim said as he went back to looking below them.

"But it's different. We told each other that on vacation, it's as Conner and Cassie, not Superman and Wonder Woman." Conner said with a sigh.

Tim then looked towards him. "And what if the world needs Superman and Wonder Woman?"

"Then we'll teleport to the Watchtower, suit up, then go wherever we're needed. Once we're done, we'll go back to how we were. But, it's nice to be normal every now and then." He said as he looked to Tim.

Tim nodded and stood up. "Well, I pray she gets better, and for you two to enjoy your vacation in Greece."

"Hope you're praying to the right person." Conner said with a smirk. His communicator began to blink. "This is Superman."

Cassie couldn't help but giggle. "You always sound so different when you say that."

He couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I'll work on that then, what did Dr. Charles say?"

"Just give me thirty minutes for the stitches to dissolve, and then we can be on our merry way." She said with a smile. "You coming up soon?"

"Yeah, let me just say goodbye to-" he looked and noticed Tim left. "Well, he was here just a second ago. I'll be right up." He said happily before contacting the Watchtower to beam him aboard. Once he found himself on the Main Deck, he flew towards Cassie's room in the Med-Bay. He saw Cassie lying on the bed with a bowl of ice-cream. He leaned against the door-frame and smiled at her.

Cassie was watching the news before noticing Conner in the doorway. She smiled with her mouth closed because it was filled with ice-cream. "There's my Superman." She said once she finished her ice-cream. "Just saw you in Gotham, nice job on saving that blimp."

"Well, kinda my job." He said with a smile as he made his way over to her. He kissed her softly and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now, I just want these stitches to dissolve already so we can go to Greece." She said with a pout.

"Well, it will take us a while to get there anyway." He said softly as he kissed her cheek. "So, we can head out now."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him. "Conner, it will take us five minutes to head to Greece, what are you talking about?"

Conner grew a bit red and smiled softly. "Well, I was thinking maybe we can be like everyone else and, you know, take a plane? It's a stupid idea, I know." He said with a frown as he looked down.

Cassie smiled affectionately hearing his idea. "You really have thought of everything." She said as she kissed his lips again. "Let's get to the airport then."

"You need to get dressed first." He said with a light laugh as he grabbed her clothes and helped her dress. "There, now we are all good to go."

"What'd you pack?" She asked as she felt him carry her off of the bed. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Eight pairs of clothes, three swim-suits, two dresses and two suits, and your backpack has your laptop and phone and headphones." Conner said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

Cassie blinked a few times before blushing and smiling at him. "And sometimes I thought you were clueless about things." She said with a giggle. "What about my makeup stuff?"

Conner froze and turned red as he looked to her. "You wear makeup?"

She arched a brow at him. "You can't tell?"

"Uh, I uh..." He became flustered and turned red.

Cassie giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'm just joking with you, Conner."

"So, you don't wear makeup?" He asked softly as he looked at her.

"Only to fancy places, other than that, no. Did you think I wore makeup a lot?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Conner smiled and laughed a bit. "I always thought it was your natural beauty and complexion. I've only seen you out with makeup twice. That's why I'm always kinda surprised when you talk about makeup."

Cassie kissed his cheek sweetly as she placed a hand on his face. "You're too sweet." She said with a smile. "Flirty and sometimes idiotic, but sweet." She said with a giggle. "One of the many reasons as to why I adore you, my love."

Conner kissed her tenderly before teleporting back to their home. He flew her upstairs and grabbed their suitcases. They said goodbye to Krypto before flying to the airport, ready to spend a week to themselves in Greece.


End file.
